Gebarathus
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Stun |weaknesses = Water Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Gebarathus is an Elder Dragon. Physiology Gebarathus is a squat, mostly brown Elder Dragon. It possesses a large, broad, triangular head, a series of black saddle-shaped markings along its back, and a white belly. A pair of small horns are located above its eyes while another pair of horns is seen at the end of its snout. Its wings have gray webbing and are equipped with sets of four black, blunt claws. Its legs also sports four blunt claws on each foot. It has a long, thick tail that is lined with rows of small backward-facing spikes. Abilities Gebarathus has the ability to cause earthquakes by repeatedly slamming its wings against the ground in a jackhammer-like manner. It is also capable of burrowing underground at high speeds, and can shoot vast quantities of dirt from its mouth. It will occasionally grab large chunks of dirt or rock from the ground to attack with. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Earth Dragon *Family: Gebarathus Habitat Range Gebarathus are said to inhabit a very wide variety of environments, but they seem to prefer temperate habitats. Its known habitats in the Old World include the Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Great Forest, Heaven's Mount, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Verdant Hills. Like most Elder Dragons, Gebarathus eventually migrates to the New World, where it is found in the Ancient Forest and Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Being an Elder Dragon, Gebarathus sits at the top of the food chain, where it competes with other Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora, Teostra, and Chameleos. Nergigante, however, is a potential predator as it is known to prey on other Elder Dragons. Its prey consists of Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, and juvenile Larinoth. Even adult Larinoth occasionally find themselves on Gebarathus's menu. Lesser predators are also potential prey items for the Elder Dragon, such as Bulldrome, Velocidrome, Congalala, Great Jaggi, Malfestio, Great Jagras, Pukei-Pukei, and Kulu-Ya-Ku. Biological Adaptations Gebarathus uses its wings as jackhammers to cause earthquakes by quickly and repeatedly beating them against the ground. It can also burrow underground, which also causes tremors due to a combination of high speeds and erratic movements. The blunt claws on its limbs and wings make burrowing easy. As it burrows, it actually swallows soil. Whether this is intentional or accidentally is still unknown. Any soil it consumes is stored in a gizzard-like organ for later use. This allows it to shoot soil at enemies as a form of self-defense. Aside from burrowing, the claws on its wings are highly articulate so they can also be used to grab and manipulate objects such as prey. Behavior Gebarathus is actually somewhat docile for an Elder Dragon, but it is prone to unprovoked aggression. Gebarathus is known to bury prey alive, wait for it to suffocate, then return once it has died to feed. It stays close to the area where its prey is buried so it doesn't forget where it is located. Etymology Gebarathus is derived from Geb, the Egyptian god of the Earth. Telomos is derived from terra, the Latin word for earth. It is also the name of the Roman personification of the earth, her Greek counterpart being named Gaia. Carves |-|Low Rank= This monster cannot be encountered in Low Rank. |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: HG Earplugs, Guts, Rock Steady, Tremor Res, Saddle Sore |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: HG Earplugs, Guts, Rock Steady, Tremor Res, Saddle Sore |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Gebarathus roars when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Causes no damage. *'Double Bite': Gebarathus lunges at the hunter as it bites at them twice. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Biting Tail Whip': Gebarathus bites at the hunter as it turns around, then whips its tail at them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charge': Gebarathus braces itself before it charges forward to run over the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Gebarathus swipes one of its wingclaws at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Claw Swipe': Gebarathus swipes one of its wingclaws at the hunter, then scratches them with the other wing. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Scissor Claws': Gebarathus slashes at the target by crossing its wingclaws as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Slam': Gebarathus raises one of its wings and then slams the claws on its wing against the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Dirt Clod': Gebarathus pulls out a large chunk of soil from the ground and then throws it at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. Gebarathus will often perform this attack after the Claw Slam, but it can use this attack without performing the Claw Slam first. **'Rock Bomb': Gebarathus pulls out a large rock from the ground and then throws it at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. Gebarathus will often perform this attack after the Claw Slam, but it can use this attack without performing the Claw Slam first. *'Scrape Claw': Gebarathus quickly scrapes one of its wingclaws against the ground in a half-circle in front of it, sending forward a wave of dirt or rocks as it drags its claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight or Stun depending on the terrain. *'Dirt Slam': Gebarathus pulls out a large chunk of soil from the ground and then slams it against the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. **'Dual Dirt Slam': Gebarathus pulls out two large chunks of soil from the ground and then slams them against the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. *'Rock Slam': Gebarathus pulls out a large rock from the ground and then slams it against the ground, sending pebbles flying everywhere. Deals a large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. **'Dual Rock Slam': Gebarathus pulls out two large rocks from the ground and then slams them against the ground, sending pebbles flying everywhere. Deals a large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. *'Double Claw Slam': Borrowing this attack from Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala, Gebarathus stands up on its hindlegs before it slams its wingclaws against the ground. Deals a very large amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Double Dirt Clod': Gebarathus pulls out two large chunks of soil from the ground and then throws them at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. Gebarathus will often perform this attack after the Double Claw Slam, but it can use this attack without performing the Double Claw Slam first. **'Dirt Clap': Gebarathus pulls out two large chunks of soil from the ground and then slams them together, hoping to crush the hunter in between them. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. Gebarathus will often perform this attack after the Double Claw Slam. **'Double Rock Bomb': Gebarathus pulls out two large rocks from the ground and then throws them at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. Gebarathus will often perform this attack after the Double Claw Slam, but it can use this attack without performing the Double Claw Slam first. **'Rock Smash': Gebarathus pulls out two large rocks from the ground and then slams them together, hoping to crush the hunter in between them. Deals a large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. Gebarathus will often perform this attack after the Double Claw Slam. *'Flying Body Press': Gebarathus takes flight, then flies around for a bit before it slams entire body against the ground in an attempt to crush the hunter underneath its body. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Burrowing Attack': Gebarathus first burrows underground, then lunges at the hunter as it emerges from the earth. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors before Gebarathus comes out of the ground. Gebarathus will sometimes follow up with a Charge. **'Earth Breaker': A combination of the Flying Body Press and the Burrowing Attack, Gebarathus flies around in the air for a bit before flying straight down into the ground and burrowing into the earth. The ground begins to shake as a huge fissure opens up in the ground, trapping any hunters that fall into it. Gebarathus then emerges from the ground and flies through the fissure, ramming into any trapped hunters at full force. Deals a very large amount of damage. *'Dual Jackhammers': Gebarathus places its wingclaws against the ground, and begins to tap them against the ground, slowly gaining speed and power until its wings appear as a blur as they repeatedly pound the ground. Small geysers of soil will begin to erupt from the ground while the Elder Dragon pounds the ground. The soil geysers deal a moderate amount of damage and inflict Earthblight. If the terrain is rocky, rocks will shoot up from where Gebarathus is pounding the ground, causing a moderate amount of damage and a chance to inflict Stun. *'Dirt Ball': Gebarathus shoots a ball of packed dirt from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. **'Triple Dirt Balls': Gebarathus shoots a ball of packed dirt from its mouth in three different directions. It usually goes left, right, and then the middle. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. *'Dirt Blast': Gebarathus shoots a blast of dirt from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. **'360 Dirt Blast': Gebarathus shoots a blast of dirt from its mouth at the hunter. It then slowly turns around to sweep the blast across the area. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter wanders through the Ancient Forest in search of their target, an Elder Dragon named Gebarathus. It was rather quiet in the forest. A little too quiet. Not an Aptonoth or a Jagras in sight. Eventually the hunter hears a stomping sound from behind them. The hunter turns around to see an approaching Anjanath. The Brute Wyvern displays the sails on its back to intimidate its target. It then begins to charge until it is stopped by an unidentified roar. A shadow flies overhead before a mysterious silhouette drops down on the Anjanath. The hunter braces themselves as debris flies at them from the impact. The unknown creature then burrows underground, taking the Anjanath down beneath the surface with it. Both monsters are now gone, the hunter looks around in confusion. The ground then begins to rumble as the monster from before erupts from the ground, finally revealing itself. The Earthquake Dragon Gebarathus has revealed itself. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs Kushala Daora: The turf war begins with Kushala Daora shooting windy blasts at Gebarathus, who dodges both attacks. Gebarathus lunges at Kushala Daora, but the Steel Dragon takes to the sky in order to avoid the incoming Earthquake Dragon. However, Gebarathus jumps up at Kushala Daora, grabbing onto it with its wingclaws. Kushala Daora falls to the ground with Gebarathus on top of it, dealing damage. Gebarathus then begins to claw at Kushala Daora, who simply blasts Gebarathus off of it, sending it (Gebarathus) rolling backwards. This turf war ends in a tie. *Vs Lunastra: Gebarathus and Lunastra growl at each other, and then take flight. Gebarathus dives at Lunastra, but Lunastra moves out of the way. Gebarathus dives into the ground and vanishes into the earth. Lunastra looks around confused before Gebarathus emerges from below and grabs Lunastra, violently throwing the female Elder Dragon at the ground. Gebarathus lands and rushes at Lunastra, but Lunastra able to regain her footing and roasts Gebarathus with her blue flames. This turf war ends in a tie. *Vs Nergigante: The two Elder Dragons roar at each other before charging. Both of them get on their hindlegs and begin to grapple each other before Gebarathus grabs onto Nergigante with its wingclaws. Gebarathus then picks up Nergigante and slams it into the ground, pinning it. However, Nergigante eventually breaks free, knocking Gebarathus back before ramming it with its horns. This turf war ends in a tie. *Vs Teostra: Gebarathus begins the turf war by shooting dirt at Teostra, who simply dodges the attack. Teostra then begins to fly and then breathes a stream of flames down at Gebarathus, dealing a sizeable amount of damage to it. However, Gebarathus eventually moves out of the way of the attack and stretches its wings to grab Teostra. Finally, Gebarathus spins Teostra around before throwing it aside like a ragdoll, dealing an equal amount of damage. This turf war ends in a tie. Notes *Gebarathus's head, wings, front legs, and belly can be broken. Its tail can also be severed and carved. *While burrowing, Gebarathus can be forced out of the ground with Sonic Bombs. **When it is rage mode, Sonic Bombs will not work. *Gebarathus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Gebarathus's tremors require Tremor Res to block. *The effects of Gebarathus's differ depending on the terrain. If the ground consists of soil, its attacks will inflict (Severe) Earthblight. If it's on rocky terrain, its attacks will inflict Stun. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko